Little Mermaid: my way
by dancefan93
Summary: Just something I'm experimenting with. If I get nice reviews then I'll continue. I put my own characters in the movie. The first chapter is sort of what happened before the movie began let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

** This is my version of Disney's the Little Mermaid with my own characters. Stephanie is with Eric and Cindy is with Ariel. I omitted the lyrics to the songs because I was just lazy and didn't want to look them up. Sorry, for people that love the lyrics. This story is told from Stephanie and Cindy's point of views.**

Chapter 1

Stephanie's POV

Eric again had to find a bride. I always hated these trips. Eric never fell for the princesses that Grimsby picks out for him. Being his only friend I felt that it is my responsibility to tag along. I want to make sure that if he must marry someone, I want it be someone worthy of him. They must measure up to my standards.

"Stephanie?" Eric knocked on my door in the cabin. "I need to talk to you." He always needs to talk to me when he's nervous. I tell him to come in. "Stephanie, this whole thing is freaking me out. I don't want to marry someone just because Grim wants me to. I want to marry someone for love."

"Well, here's an idea… tell him! I know that you don't want to hear this but if you don't get married soon, you won't be able to take control of the kingdom."

"I know but still. I want to marry to love none the less." I came up to him and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that Eric, I'm sure you'll find someone you love and who loves you back." I placed a small kiss on his cheek. He smiled at me.

"Thanks, you always know what to say to me." He kissed my cheek and left.

"You deserve someone else. Someone like me." I said as soon as I knew he wasn't by the door anymore. I decided to go up on the deck and look out into the sea. Who knew what magical things were down there? For some reason I always had a strange attraction to the sea, like I belonged there or something.

Cindy's POV

"This is not good!" I said to Alana. "The concert starts in less than a minute and she is nowhere in sight."

"Cindy, relax, I'm sure she'll be here. Let's get ready for the concert. Remember you sit with Daddy." I nodded letting her know I remembered. We swam out to the concert hall. I swam up the balcony and sat down. I hoped Ariel would make it in time. I saw the king come in and sit down next to me. Sebastian came in moments after him and spoke with him.

"Oh your majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters they will be spectacular." He gave a frightened yelp as he was almost turned over by the goldfish. I giggled silently. I stopped almost immediately when King Triton looked at me. I assumed he heard me. He started talking about a different topic so I assumed I was safe.

"So, Cindy, how have you been?"

"I've been just fine your highness thank you. Have you been your majesty?"

"I've been very good thank you." I couldn't tell him about Ariel. Not yet anyway. The music began and I knew that it too late to speak to him. As Ariel's sisters sang, I sank deeper into my seat not wanting to see if Ariel made it or not. When I heard all the gasps, I knew she wasn't there. I looked over at the king and when I saw his trident light up, I ducked and heard his voice thunder Ariel's name. I knew I had to find Ariel so after explaining to the king that I didn't know where Ariel was, that's exactly what I did. I had been swimming for close to a half hour with no luck. I was almost ready to give up when I heard Ariel's giggle.

"She is so dead when I get my hands on her." I said out loud as I snapped my tail to swim after her. I noticed that she was going to the surface. Merpeople were never allowed to go to the surface, but I was also supposed to get Ariel. I decided that once couldn't hurt. I swam up to the surface to find Ariel and Flounder talking a seagull I think they're called. I suddenly saw Ariel's head snap up and she yelled. As I came up behind her, she saw me and her head fell. "Yeah, you remember that concert after it's ruined!"

"Cindy, please, I'm going to get a lecture from Daddy already I don't need two in one day." We swam back to the castle. I could only imagine the kind of wrath was awaiting Ariel… and me for not keeping my eye on her. I dreaded going to the castle just as much as she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie's POV

So we were on our way back to the kingdom. Eric didn't fall for that princess, I knew he wouldn't. I am sitting on the deck listening to the music that the sailors are playing. I clapped to the beat and all of sudden Eric came behind and lifted me my feet. He twirled me into him and we both laughed. The sailors, Eric, and I all danced. I was constantly twirled and went from sailor to sailor. When I made my way back to Eric, he dipped me and kissed my cheek. He kept me there for a few more seconds. He pulled me back to my feet and twirled me before forcefully pulling me into his chest. We both laughed. This has to be one of the best nights of my life. Just then, Max came running in and jumped on me and licked my face.

"Okay, you mutt, down; I'm glad to see you too." I said as I pushed him down and petted him. Eric petted him too and he licked Eric's face. I heard the crack of the fireworks and looked up. The sky lit up with many different colors. It looked so beautiful. I looked over at the sea and wondered if they had celebrations like this. My thoughts were cut short by the sailors dancing with me again. I didn't mind this at all. I loved these guys they were my family, not like, were my family. I never really had a family from what Carlotta told me when I started asking about my parents, they left me with the King and Queen when I was younger. I didn't let that bother me, Eric once told me that it was their lost because they missed out on having a beautiful, smart, and wonderful daughter. That was the first time I realized that I might have feelings for him. I mean the King and Queen never adopted me so it's not like it was wrong or something.

Cindy's POV

Here we are being yelled at by King Triton. He was scowling at Ariel and me. Ariel, for missing the concert, and me, for not keeping a good eye on her.

"A million apologizes you majesty. I was helping Sebastian with the concert, but I know that was no excuse it won't happen again." It always made me upset when I let the king down. He treated me like a daughter to him and all he asked in return was for me to follow his orders. I hung my head as a tear fell from my eye. No one saw it, except Ariel I believe.

"It's not entirely your fault Cindy. Ariel, you are a princess, you must learn to put your duties first. I just don't know what we are going to do with you." Ariel and the King began to argue and it got worse as Flounder mentioned the surface. "Cindy, did you up to the surface as well?" I had to answer him.

"Yes, your majesty, but only to get Ariel." I put my head down again to afford the King's glare.

"Okay, Ariel, I am never to hear of you going to surface is that clear."

"Crystal clear, _daddy_." Ariel said with her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face.

"Ariel, they are evil people, they are barbarians, and do you think I want to see my oldest daughter snagged on some fisherman's hook."

"I'm 16 years old, I'm not a child." King Triton cut her off.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with young lady as long as you live under my ocean you'll obey my rules, the same goes for you Cindy." Ariel tried to speak. "Not another word and I am NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again is that clear?" Ariel's lower lip quivered and she swam off crying. I stayed behind to see of the King had anything more to say to me. "Cindy…" I looked up and him. He gestured me to come closer. I swam so I was in front of him. "Don't think I didn't see that tear slid down your face." I felt so ashamed.

"Please forgive me for my weakness, you highness." King Triton got off his throne and swam over to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Crying doesn't mean you're weak. As a matter of fact, you are one of the strongest people I know. I want you still be watching over Ariel. Sebastian will help you, won't you Sebastian?" Sebastian nodded and came over to us and landed on my shoulder that was not occupied with the King's hand.

"Thank you, your majesty. I won't let you down again. Come on Sebastian, let's go find her." After bowing, we swam off to find Ariel. We swam into the sea looking for Ariel. We saw her with Flounder and she took a bag from him and they swam away. "Come on let's follow them." I snapped my tail to go faster. We followed them into a cave and awed at the sight of all the things inside. It was all human stuff. We then heard Ariel singing. They swam a little closer to her but far enough away not to be seen. We heard her stop singing and we swam closer. Ariel saw us and smiled innocently. I crossed my arms across my chest. "Yeah, you go right ahead and smile like you have no idea what the problem is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stephanie's POV

As we danced the clouds rolled in. Everyone else ignored but I warned Eric.

"Oh, come on Steph, try and have a little fun." He lifted me up by my waist.

"Eric, put me down." I laughed as he did this. He put me down only to pull me closer and dance with me. "Geez, what's with you and the dance attacks?" He leaned in close so no one else could hear.

"Just taking up the time I can and dance with the most beautiful girl in the palace." My entire face blushed and I turned away so he wouldn't see. When I heard him laugh, I knew that he had seen. "Be careful with that, I might think you love me or something." I pushed him away and walked away. I heard him calling me but I kept walking. I couldn't let him see me crying. How could he be that heartless? I've dropped every hint I could think of to tell him without spitting it out. I sat down under the deck on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. "Steph? Stephanie, can I come in?" I didn't feel like be familiar with him, so I answered with,

"I must decline that request your highness."

"Okay, now I know you're upset with me. I hope you're decent because I'm coming in." Eric opened my door and sat down on my bed. "Steph, what's the matter? It was just a joke." I lifted my face from the pillow, wiped my eyes, and turned to him.

"Well, I didn't find it very funny." I took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "What you said was true." Eric had a confused look. "I do love you." Eric and I just looked at each other for a while.

Cindy's POV

This has to be the most aggravating day I've ever experienced. First I had to deal with Ariel not showing up for the concert, then I had to track her down, after finding her I had break the single most important rule in Atlantica, then I had to listen to the King yell at us, and now I'm in Ariel's secret cave with all her human things. I crossed my arms over my chest and Sebastian crawled looking around. Ariel played with her hair like a little girl. I spoke up first.

"How did you get all this… junk?"

"it's not junk. They are my treasures, my collection." Sebastian looked over.

"Oh, I see your collection, hm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE…" he was cut off my Flounder.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Ariel swam over and pleaded to him.

"Oh, please Sebastian, he would never understand." His face softened but mine stayed the same.

"Ariel, you're under a lot of stress down here. Come home and I'll make you something warm to…"

"What do you suppose?" Ariel swam past us and out of the cave followed by Flounder. I grabbed Sebastian and swam after her. Sebastian was calling her the whole time. When we reached the surface, we saw beautiful colors in the sky. Ariel was amused by it but Sebastian and I were startled. Next thing we knew, Ariel was swimming toward the ship. Sebastian and I called for her to come back but she didn't listen.

"We have to follow her." I said to Sebastian. He didn't look to happy about it but he gave me gesture to go on. With him still in my hands, I swam after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stephanie's POV

Eric stared at me and I knew that I just wreaked our friendship.

"I just wanted you to know before you got married." I said sadly as I got up from my bed. I attempted to walk away but he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and he stood up. He walked over to him never breaking our gaze and stopped when he was right in front of me. Without another word, he leaned down and lightly touched my lips with his. I wanted so much to deepen this kiss and show him what I have been holding in for years. When he pulled back, I had disappointment in my eyes. "Why in the world would you do that? Why would you kiss me? So you can show me what I can't have? If that is what you indented to do, then congratulations, mission accomplished. That is cruel." He pulled me close to him. I struggled to get away from him, but he held me tight.

"If you stop struggling, I can tell you exactly what I was doing." I stopped and looked into his eyes. "I was thinking that I had to kiss my best friends before Grim forces me to get married." I pushed away from him.

"I know that I could never marry you. So I decided that if you must marry someone. They must live up to my standards." Eric heart fully laughed.

"Deal." We went up to the deck. I saw Max sniffing around. "Max?" Eric called. I saw him lick something so I went to investigate. When I saw nothing, I just shook it off and joined the party again.

Cindy's POV

I finally caught up to Ariel. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was sitting on the outside of a boat. I climbed the rope and held on as I spoke to her in a whisper. Just then this sea gull came flying down.

"Hey, sweetie, quite a party huh?"

"Scuttle get down, they'll here you." He landed under Ariel's hair.

"I got cha I got cha, we're on an interrogation." He jumped up and shouted, "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER…" Ariel grabbed him and pulled him down I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Sebastian shot me a look.

"What, he's funny." I whispered. He just glared at me. "Oh, alright, I climbed more of the robe and tapped Ariel on her shoulder. She jumped. "Move over." I told her. She did and I sat down next to her. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know it's just… I've never seen a human this close before." She had that dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh, he's very handsome isn't he?"

"I don't know he looks sort of hairy and slobbery to me." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think she's talking about that one, you bird brain." I playfully hit him. We watched them for some time. Then one of them began to speak and the music stopped.

"Silence, silence. It is my pleasure to present Prince Eric with this very expensive very large birthday present."

"Oh Grimsby, you old bean full you shouldn't have." The man with grey hair looked upset.

"I know." A man pulled off a cloth and reveled a statue. "Happy Birthday Eric." The man I assumed to be Eric looked at while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow, it's um, it's really something." A woman then came into view.

"Grim, this isn't exactly the best birthday present."

"Yes, well, I had hoped it'd be a wedding present." Eric threw his head back and laughed. He grabbed something from Grim and walked toward where Ariel and I were. We ducked down so he couldn't see us.

"Come on Grim don't start. You not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Galera are you?" He threw it back at Grim.

"Oh, Eric, it isn't me alone, the entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

"Oh, she's out there, I just… I just haven't found her yet."

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Eric smiled as he sat on the ship. I could see the woman looking at him with a smile.

"Oh, believe me Grim when I find her I'll know, without a doubt. It'll just BAM, hit me, like lightening." Just then there was a boom of thunder from behind us and rain started to fall.

"Ariel, we better get into the water." She wasn't listening but I didn't know that until it was too late. I tried to get up the surface to help her but the waves sent me further and further to the bottom of the sea. There was nothing I could do but hope that she would make it out alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie's POV

I stared in horror as the rain poured down and the crew tried to get the ship under control. Then the worst thing possible happened, the sails caught fire. I gasped and jumped back. I looked for Eric. I saw his at the top of the ship where the captain should be. Then a huge wave came and knocked everyone out of the ship. Eric and the crew members were able to get into a life boat, Grim and I tried to get there. Grim couldn't swim so I helped him the best I could, when we got close enough to the boat, Eric pulled Grim up then me. I coughed up some water that I had swallowed. We then heard Max barking, Eric jumped dove into the water and swam to the ship.

"Eric, are you out of your mind?" I yelled to him. He didn't hear on account of the storm. He climbed up onto the burning ship and got Max. From what I saw, Max jumped and Eric caught him. We then saw Max be thrown into the water. "Here, Max, come here boy." I called to him and he did the doggy paddle over to the ship. I looked up and saw that Eric's foot was caught in the ship. Then I didn't want to believe what just happened. The ship exploded. "ERIC!" I cried out in horror and tried to jump in the water to help him. Grim grabbed me and held me to him as I cried.

"Come on my dear; let's go back to the castle. In the morning, we can look for him. Eric's strong, he's going to be fine." I agreed with Grim; not like I had a choice. The morning after, I woke up early. Grim and Max were ready to go searching I was going with them whether they liked it or not!

Cindy's POV

As soon as the storm ended, I went up to the surface to look to Ariel. I found her alright; I found her singing to a human that looked as if he was sleeping. I swam closer and I saw Sebastian's mouth drop open and his jaw hit the rock he was sitting on. Scuttle put his wing finger I guess under his mouth and pushed it up. I giggled. I saw the human put his hand to hers that was on his cheek. I swam even closer to her. We heard something barking and a person calling, Ariel and I dove into the ocean and swam behind rock. Ariel watched closely as I watched Ariel so I could grab her if she tried to swim up to them. The barking thing ran up and licked the human's face. A woman appeared and hugged him while he was still lying down. A man with grey hair came up and happily spoke to him. The man and woman helped him up and back to where they lived I assumed.

"We're just going to forget this whole thing ever happened, you won't tell," Sebastian said to Flounder. He shook his head. "You won't tell," he looked at me. I dramatically shook my head.

"Of course not, I'm not stupid." I said.

"I won't tell, I will stay in one piece." He clapped his claws together and looked to the sky. I heard Ariel begin to sing again. There was no doubting it now, she was in love.

"Aw, she's in love with a human." I said silently to myself as we swam back to Atlantica. I stopped short when I realized what I just said to myself. I screamed out loud, "SHE'S IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN! Oh boy, hopefully the king won't find out, please don't let the king find out." I hung my head as we swam back. I occasionally looked at Ariel she dance swam as we went back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie's POV

When I saw Eric, I think my heart skipped a beat. I ran to him and hugged him. I couldn't contain myself, before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him.

"Thank goodness, you're okay." I said I hugged him. I let him go and he was just staring at the ocean. Max came over and licked his face. Eric snapped out of his daze and shook his head as he stood up.

"A-A girl… rescued me. She was…singing. And she had… the most beautiful voice." He partly fainted and Grim caught him. He put one of Eric's arms over his shoulder.

"HUM, Eric I think you've swallowed a bit too much sea water, off we go. Stephanie, take his other arm." I ran to him and did the same as Grim. We helped him back to the castle. I heard a voice as we walked but I shrugged it off as nothing. As we neared the castle, Eric kept rambling on about the girl that apparently rescued him. When we got back to his bed chambers, we put him on his bed and left him to rest. "That girl must be something, if she's real." I sighed heavily.

"Trust me Grim, she's really. He's in love. I couldn't happier for him, I guess."

"My dear, I don't mean to discourage him, but he has to marry a princess." I wiped a tear from my eye.

"I know, but sometimes we can't help who we fall for." I laughed it off. "Well, I better get started on some soup to warm Eric up." I ran down the hall to get to the kitchen. I know I can't marry him. I know that. I can't help but love him though. I want him to be happy, if this mystery girl does that then I want her found so that she can make him happy. I made that my mission.

Cindy's POV

I was with Ariel's sisters while she was in the powder room.

"Ariel, dear, time to come out; you've been in there all morning." Adriana said to her. She came out humming a tune. I recognized it as the song she had sang to that human. She sat at her mirror and messed with her hair.

"What's with her lately?" Adella asked. They all crowded around her. She took a flower and smelled it as she swam away. She bumped into her father.

"Oh, morning daddy." She put the flower in his hair and swam away in a dance. Her sisters looked at her. I swam after her.

"Ariel, come on stop thinking about this guy." I begged her. She barely heard me. She lay on her stomach picking petals off a flower.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me hehe, I knew it!" Sebastian swam up to her and sat on the rock she was lying on.

"Ariel, stop talking crazy." She again didn't hear him either.

"I've got to see him again, tonight. Scuttle knows where he lives. I'll swim up to his castle than Flounder with splash around to get his attention…"

"Down here is your home!" Sebastian yelled as he swam in front of her and stopped her. "Ariel, listen to me. The human world... it's a mess; life under the sea, is better than anything they got up there." He started singing and I found myself enjoying the song. As sea creatures came around the one little song turned into a whole big thing that everyone was enjoying. Around the end of the song, Flounder showed up and swam over to Ariel. He whispered something in her ear and they swam off together.

"Damn it Ariel, can't you just stay in one place for at least an hour?" I asked myself out loud. I swam off and followed them. When I caught up to them, I asked Ariel where she was going.

"To my grotto, Flounder says he has a surprise for me." We swam inside and Ariel stopped. I almost swam into her if I didn't stop. "Oh, Flounder…" she said with her hands over her heart and looking at something. "Flounder, you're best!" I pushed my way through and gasped at what I saw.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie's POV

Eric got better but he wouldn't stop thinking about this girl. I had searched and searched but I couldn't find this mystery girl. All I could get from him was that she had the most beautiful voice. That didn't give me much to go by. I had to find her though.

"Eric, are you sure there's nothing else that you can remember about this girl?"

"I'm trying; I can't get that voice though out of my head. I've been looking everywhere. I can't think of anywhere that she would be. I went through the kingdom three times. If she was there, I would have seen her. This is driving me crazy." He said as he looked at his flute. I walked out of his chambers and met Carlotta in the hall.

"Uh, Carlotta, I feel so bad for him. I wish that that girl would just show up already."

"My dear, I know that you want to help him, but he will find this girl on his own."

"Carlotta, you're not helping me here. You know that I love him with all my heart. I know that I can't marry him but I want him to be happy, this girl makes him happy. I have to find this girl." Carlotta came over and placed an assuring hand on my shoulder.

"My dear, Stephanie, just relax. I know that you love him, but I want you to know that he loves you too. I know, not the way you wish he did, but you will always be is best friend, basically his sister. Things will work out for both of you." She kissed my forehead and walked off. I sighed knowing that she was right. There was nothing I could do; I couldn't change Eric's heart. I have to find this girl; before it was just a quest now there is no way I can't find her.

Cindy's POV

I stood there as Ariel swam up to this statue and hugged it as if it were real. She had told Flounder he was the best. Now, she's talking to it.

"Ariel, stop, this thing isn't real."

"A girl cam dream can't she? Why Eric run away with you? Why all so, so sudden." She twirled around laughed. Then she stopped when she saw something in the doorway, rather someone. "Daddy!" Flounder swam to hind behind a chest. I ducked behind a rock.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman." He said from the shadows. He came into the light as he finished. "I set certain and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But dada…" He cut her off.

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Daddy I had to…"

"Contact with the human world is strictly forbidden, Ariel you know that, everyone knows that!"

"He would have died."

"One less human to worry about!" Ariel seemed to be angry.

"You don't even know him."

"Know him? I don't have to know him, they're all the same. Slimy, barbaric fish eaters. Incapiable of any real human emotion."

"Daddy I love him." She gasped and hid behind the statue. Everyone else gasped and Sebastian bit his claw.

"No, have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid."

"I don't care."

"So, help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you and if this is the only way… so be it." He lifted his trident and started blasting all of Ariel's treasures.

"No…please…daddy stop… daddy stop it!" Ariel yelled as he blasted them. She swam over to him and he pointed the trident at the statue of Eric. "DADDY NO!" A beam came out of the trident and blasted the statue until there was nothing left. Ariel hid her face. She looked at where the statue used to be, kept looking at it then collapsed on it in tears. King Triton looked at her and sighed silently and swam out. Sebastian and Flounder went over to her but she told them to go away. I took it that she meant me too. We all swam out of the grotto and waited outside. A few minutes later, we saw her swim over head with two eels.

"Those are Urslas's eels." I said to Sebastian and Flounder. Sebastian swam up to her.

"Ariel, where are you going? Ariel, what are you doing here with this riff raff?"

"I'm going to see Ursla." Sebastian grabbed her tail.

"Ariel, no she is a demon, she is a monster." She snapped her tail to get him to let go and replied,

"Why don't you go tell my father, you're good at that." I got fed up her behavior, I snapped my tail and I began to swim after her. Sebastian and Flounder were more cautious.

"Are you guys coming or not?" I asked I turned around.

"Come on." Sebastian said as he took Flounder tail and we swam off after Ariel. If she think that she is doing anything with that witch, she's got another thing coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie's POV

I am just about ready to give up. This girl had disappeared off the face of the Earth. I didn't know where to look any more. There was no other place, unless… she was from another kingdom. I went to talk to Grim.

"Grim, I think this girl has disappeared."

"My dear, this girl disappeared the moment Eric woke up. It was all just a dream."

"No it wasn't. Grim, listen to me; people don't fall in love with dreams. Eric is most definitely in love. This girl is real and I need your help to find her. I think she may be from another kingdom. I've searched this kingdom and there is no sign of her. Can you arrange for the princesses from the neighboring kingdoms to come and if this girl is in one of those, we'll find her and Eric will be happy." Grim looked at me. "Grim, please, I don't ask for much; anything actually. I'm asking for one thing." Grim looked at me and sighed.

"Alright, just this once, I'll send the message first thing next week."

"How about if this mystery girl doesn't show up in two days you send it out?" I asked hopefully.

"Very well."

"Thank you so much, Grim. Have you seen Eric?"

"I believe that he is on the beach with his flute playing that song… AGAIN!" I smiled. I left the castle and made my way to the beach. I heard the music from down the beach. "You should never hide with that thing, you'll be found in an instant." I joked with him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I'm not trying to hide. I just needed some alone time."

"Should I leave?" He shook his head. He patted the spot next to him for me to come and sit down, so I did. "You know, you will find her. I have faith that you will find her. You what they say, true love triumphs." We sat there for a while.

Cindy's POV

We swam after Ariel and the eels. We were only a few feet away. I could see Ursula's cave. I saw Ariel go in and we followed her in. There we saw Ursula singing to Ariel about what she had to do. I got up to her just as Ursula was telling her what would happen.

"If he kisses you before the sun sets on the third day, you will remain human permanently, but if he doesn't you turn back into a mermaid and… you belong to me." Sebastian tried to tell her no but the eels wrapped themselves around him and Flounder. "Have we got a deal?"

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

"That's right, but you'll have your man. Life's full of choices isn't it? Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment, you can't get something for nothing you."

"But I don't…" Ursula put one of her tentacles over Ariel's mouth.

"I'm not asking much just token really a trifle you won't even miss it. What I want from you is… your voice."

"My voice?"

"You've got it sister, no more talking, singing, zip!"

"But without my voice how can I…" Again she interrupted Ariel.

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face, and underestimate the importance of body language." She began to sing again. I wished I was deaf. She threw many different things into the pot and made a potion. She told Ariel to sing the contract and before I could say anything… she signed it! I gasped I couldn't believe that was actually doing this. Ursula told her to start singing and she did.

"Wait!" I yelled. To my shock, Ursula actually stopped. "I want to go up with her. To keep her safe. I give you the same thing except my voice."

"Well, I suppose I could do that. I know for your payment, your place in the royal court." I sighed and bowed my head.

"Done." I said. Another contract appeared and I signed it. Again the powers of Ursula began to swarm around and Ariel began to sing again. Her voice left her throat and was taken to Ursula's necklace. Both of us were engulfed in a power bubble and we could feel our tail be split in two. The bubble disappeared and we couldn't breathe. I didn't think this through, humans can't breathe underwater. Sebastian and Flounder grabbed us and brought us up to the surface, just in time too. As we broke the surface, Ariel and I took one big deep breath and many smaller ones. That is as close to a near death experience I ever hope to come in contact with. They brought Ariel and I to rocks for us to rest. By the looks of it, they needed rest to. I grabbed a rock so Flounder could rest and helped Ariel to a rock. Sebastian collapsed on a rock. "Oh come on, she's not that heavy."

"Hey, you try swimming while her life is your hands."

"Okay, point taken. Look we're all tired why don't we try and get some sleep and then tomorrow we try and help Ariel find her prince."

"Ariel's already ahead of you, Cindy." Flounder said. I looked over and saw Ariel fast asleep. I smirked and fell asleep myself, as did Flounder and Sebastian. I just hoped that Ariel would get her happily ever after.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie's POV

As we sat there, I just kept thinking about what I could do for Eric. I was interrupted by Max barking. He ran a bit then ran back to us. He jumped up and down then ran back.

"Max, what's the matter?"

"I think he wants us to follow him." I said as I ran after him. Eric followed me yelling for Max. As I ran after Max, I swear I heard voices. I arrived before Eric and what I saw were a red haired girl and a blonde haired girl trying to get away from Max. "Max! Stop it. Leave her alone." He came running over to me motioning with his head over to the girl. I followed him when he ran back over to her. Both girls were dressed in sails. The red head was on a rock, and the blonde was standing next her. They both looked lost. Eric just caught up to us then.

"Max?" He again started barking to get Eric's attention. "Quite Max, what's gotten into you buddy?" He looked up. "OH, oh I see." The red head began to fix her hair and the blonde rolled her eyes I guess they were friends. "Are you okay girls? I'm sorry if this knuckle head scared you. He 's harm less really…" He trailed off as he looked into the red head's eyes. Then I hit me. That was the girl!

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered. The blonde must have heard me because she looked at me. Next thing I knew, I saw the red head fall off the rock and Eric catch her. I noticed immediately that Eric had instantly fallen in love her. We helped the girls back to castle on I helped Carlotta get them washed up. I was talking to the girl whose name was Cindy. Pretty name, I thought. "So how did you and the girl meet?"

"Oh, Ariel, we've been friends for years. Her father took me in was a child and treated me as one of his own."

"Wow, me too." I said as I did her corset. "I was just left on the palace steps and the king and queen took me in. Eric and I have been friends ever since." I went over to the closet and took a dress out it was a blue floor length dress that poof out a bit but not much. I helped her into it and then helped her with her hair. "Eric has all these suitors coming and none of them are good enough for him. I told him that I would make sure he had to marry someone that actually deserves him. So far, all of them have only been here to try and rule the kingdom. They don't care about him or the kingdom, they just want the queen title."

"Sounds to me someone loves their best friend."

"You are right on target. It doesn't matter though. I can't marry him. I don't deserve him anyway. He's always so good to me and most of the time I just can't stand him."

"Tell me about it. Ariel same way, I can't stand her most of the time, but no matter what she's always been pretty much my sister and I love her."

"Well, I think we are all done. So how about we go downstairs and meet up with Ariel and Eric?"

"Sounds wonderful, I haven't eaten since last night." I smiled and we headed for the door.

"Hold on!" I ran to the closet and grabbed a pair of blue shoes. "You can't go downstairs without shoes." I helped her into them then we went downstairs.

Cindy's POV

I couldn't stand these shoes. They were high and felt funny. The dress I didn't mind. I really liked it I hoped I could wear more of them. When we made it to the dining room, Ariel was already there. She was telling listening to Eric and Grimsby talk to her. As we sat down, Ariel found what I later found out was a fork and began to brush her hair with it. I slapped my head.

"Ariel put it down!" I whispered to her. She slapped it down. "Gently!" She looked really ashamed. She then saw Grimsby's thing that I later found was a pipe. She smiled widely at it. Grimsby saw her and asked if she liked it. She took and blew into it. The smoke went all over his face. Stephanie, Eric, and I all burst into laughter. I tried to hide it but couldn't. Stephanie didn't even attempt to hide it. Eric pulled himself together quickly and apologized to Grimsby.

"Eric that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks."

"Ha very amusing; Carlotta my dear what's for dinner?"

"Oh, you're going to love it. The chef's making his special stuffed crab." Ariel and I looked at each other. We both hoped that Sebastian was safe and not our dinner. About a half an hour later of just talking, we heard crashing coming from the kitchen. I knew that Sebastian was in the palace. About ten minutes later, Carlotta came back and we saw that Sebastian was on Grimsby plate. He was talking to Eric so he didn't see him. Ariel motioned for him to run over to her plate.

"Would you two like to take a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Ariel answered immediately but I was more cautious. "Come on Cindy you'll love it."

"Yeah, while Eric takes her on their own tour, I can take you shopping."

"Wait, you know her name?" Stephanie got this evil grin on.

"Yup, but I love making you sweat so I'm not going to tell you." Eric frowned at her. She got up to leave but when she walked past Eric, he grabbed her wrist.

"I hate you so much right now." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too, your majesty."

"OH, that's it. Please excuse me; I have to go punish my sister." Eric ran after Stephanie and the only thing we heard were the laughs of the two. I smiled at that. I took Ariel back to where our rooms were. I dropped her off at her own room then made my way to my own. I stepped to my balcony and looked down at Eric and Stephanie playing with Max. After a while, Stephanie jumped on Eric's back and Eric grabbed her and gently flipped her onto the grass. She laughed and he picked her up bridal style and spun her around. She clung to his neck and when he stopped she brought his mouth to hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and deepened the kiss. They broke apart and he set her down and went to play with Max again. I went to my bed and went to sleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I loved shopping in Atlantica, what could be so different about shopping on land?


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie's POV

The next morning, I woke up Cindy and Ariel. I loved the fact that I knew Ariel's name and Eric didn't. He badgered me most of the night about it. I told him that he could find out in time. After getting ready myself, I helped Cindy get ready then helped Ariel. We were ready to go by noon. We hoped in the carriage and headed to town. When we stopped, Eric helped us out and I took Cindy's hand.

"Okay, you guys have fun. We will be shopping 'til we drop." I laughed as I pulled Cindy toward the shops.

"Wait, I don't have any money." Cindy said. I tried to hide a laugh.

"You never went shopping as a royal have you? We just put it on the royal tab." Cindy just shrugged and followed me. As we walked into a dress shop, I saw her go over to a beautiful dress. It had blue pearls going to the sides and I was a baby blue color. "Go try it on." She took the dress and disappeared into the dressing room. I browsed the racks and found a beautiful violet dress that would just look beautiful on me for the wedding. I hoped that Ariel would be able to speak soon because this was killing me not being able to tell Eric that the girl he was looking for was right in front of him.

"Stephanie." Cindy called from the dressing room. I walked over and was stunned. She looked beautiful.

"Okay, you have to get that dress. It isn't up for debate. You're getting that dress. Get into your other one and we can look around some more." She disappeared and I took that opportunity to try on the dress I was holding. When I looked in the mirror, I knew that I had to get the dress. I slipped out of it and got into my other dress. I put both dresses on the royal tab and we headed to another store.

"So, how long have you known that Ariel was the one that Eric had fallen for?"

"Since I saw the look in their eyes on the beach; I just hope that she'll be able to speak to tell him or else he'll have to marry someone else. I need to cancel those appointments with those princesses."

"What would happen if Ariel doesn't speak to him?"

"Well, nothing if he realizes that it's her that rescued him, but if not then he'll marry someone else." I could see the worried look on Cindy's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just that, we need to find them so I can talk to Ariel." We started heading back where the carriage was. The driver informed us that Eric and Ariel had gone on a boat ride. We headed back and all I could think of what was troubling Cindy.

Cindy's POV

I paced in my room. I couldn't believe that if Ariel doesn't talk, Eric will be forced to marry someone else. No, I saw the way he looked at her, he loved her right? I guess, I'll just have to wait and see. I saw Ariel walking around the beach. I wondered what she was doing down there so late. I went down to see her.

"You miss the ocean?" I asked once I got to the beach. She just shrugged. "Me too, well, this shouldn't be too hard, I mean he's already in love with you and this you not the one that could talk. Did you guys kiss?" She put her fingers close. I groaned. "That close; what happened?" She made a movement of a boat tipping over. "Ursula. Man I hate her." Ariel tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over to her. She pointed to herself then held up two fingers. I laughed. "I love you, come on we have a busy day tomorrow." I decided to just sleep in the bed with her tonight. She has a big bed no sense wasting two rooms. Throughout the night, I couldn't stop thinking about thinking about what's going to happen to me and Ariel if Eric doesn't come to his senses. I heard a voice outside, it sounded like Grim. I walked out to the balcony and looked over.

"If I may say far better than any dream girl, is one warm and kind and right before your eyes." He motioned to the balcony. I knew he was talking about Ariel. I saw the sparkle in Eric's eyes. I threw something into the ocean and then turned to go back to the palace.

"That a boy." I thought but then he stopped and turned back toward the beach. I listened and I heard a voice… Ariel's voice! I wanted to scream. I saw Eric look at the mystery woman and then fall into some sort of spell. I knew that I had to tell Ariel and Stephanie. When I thought of the time, I figured they would both be asleep. Ariel was asleep, I wasn't sure about Stephanie but I'd rather not risk it. I will tell them first thing in the morning though.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie's POV

OH MY GOD! I woke up this morning to find out that Eric had found another woman. As soon as he was done talking to Grim, I marched right over to him.

"Eric, are you out of your mind, that woman isn't the one you love. It's Ariel Eric." He had told me last night that he finally learned her name.

"Ariel can't speak, she can't be the one." He told me as if in a trance. I slapped him hard hoping to break him out it but it had no effect. I stormed off. Grim told me that the wedding was going to take place this afternoon. Since Eric was my best friend, I was going to go. I hated this woman; she was taking Eric away from the best thing that ever happened to him. I was getting dressed, Cindy came and knocked on the door.

"Eric's getting married to the wrong girl." She said as soon as she came in.

"Yeah, no kidding. This girl Vanessa is a witch!"

"Literally, I can't really explain it but she actually is a witch. She has Eric under a spell. If the necklace she's wearing breaks then the spell will be broken and Ariel's voice will return and Eric will realize that it's her."

"Okay, Cindy, I need to know why you can't explain anything you tell me." Cindy sighed.

"Okay, sit down. I've from here neither is Ariel. We're both mermaids. I'm not crazy and we really are there are such things. Vanessa is the sea witch, Ursula. She gave me and Ariel a way to come here because Ariel fell in love with Eric. If she doesn't kiss him by sunset tonight, then she and I will turn back into mermaids. She will belong to Ursula and I'll lose my position in the royal court. Please Stephanie, you have to believe me."

"Somehow, I do. I do believe you. We have to get Ariel and get her to the ship." Just then Carlotta came in to take Cindy to get ready. "Cindy, if we're on the ship, we can get to them both easier." She nodded and went to her room. As I slipped the gown on that I bought, I wondered if I would wear it again. Another maid came in and did my hair. I couldn't believe that I was actually getting ready for the wrong wedding. I went to the "bride" once we were on the ship. "I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull off, but once you're exposed your history, bitch."

"Just so we're clear, as soon as Eric and I are married, you're gone. I think it's about time you stop living with the same guy you love, especially since he's getting married." I stormed off I couldn't stand that woman. How dare she tell me I couldn't me live with Eric.

Cindy's POV

We got on the boat and as it pulled away, I could see Ariel come from behind a pillar and sink down and cry. My heart broke, this was our last chance to make things right. I went over to Stephanie and told her.

"Damn it." A little after the wedding ceremony started we heard Scuttle chirping in that annoying voice. Then I heard a bunch of birds doing the same thing. Then I realized that they were stalling the wedding which must have meant that Ariel was on her way. I took of the dress being that I had casual clothes underneath just for this. I ran after Scuttle just as seals came in and were bouncing her on their noses like a ball and threw her into the cake. Dolphins jumped up and spit the water on her. Scuttle grabbed the necklace string with his beak and was pulling. I noticed Max and thought of what he could do. If he bit her, then Scuttle could pull the necklace off.

"Here Max. Here boy." I called him. He tore apart from Grim and ran to me. "Get her." I pointed to Vanessa. He ran over and bit her and covered my mouth to hide the laugh. The necklace flew off and shattered at Ariel's feet that I had just noticed arrived on the ship. Eric shook his and I knew the spell was broken. Ariel's voice filled the air and returned to her throat.

"Ariel?"

"Eric."


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie's POV

I stared in amazement even though Cindy had told me the whole story I still couldn't believe it. Eric ran to Ariel and took her hands in his. Vanessa cried out but her voice was sharp and cruel. Eric leaned in to kiss Ariel but Ariel cried out in pain and when I looked at her she had a green…tail. It was true Ariel was mermaid. Wait, if Ariel is a mermaid again then that means that Cindy is too. I looked for her and I found her with her red tail. I ran over to her and tried to get her over to railing. I heard Eric cry out Ariel's name.

"No!" I heard Cindy scream she was pulling herself to the side. "Eric, throw me in." Eric picked her up bridal style and hesitated before throwing her in. She gave him a quick nod and he threw her in. I ran over to Eric.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going after her." He ran to his cabin and I chased after him.

"Eric do you not see what you're up against? That…that thing has Ariel and Cindy you can't win." He came over to me and for first time ever, he grabbed me and shook and yelled at me.

"I have turned down dozens of women looking for the right one and now I've found her. I'm not just going to allow her get away without putting up a fight. So don't try and talk me out of it!" He let go and just stood there too scared to move. He looked over at me and saw that I was almost on the verge of tears. He suddenly realized what he had done. He went over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Steph. I just can't live without her. I love her." It almost broke my heart to hear the man I love admit he was in love with someone else. I told myself that Ariel was the one for him. I kissed his cheek and pulled out of his arms. I tore off my dress and got dressed in casual clothes. "Stephanie, what are you doing?"

"If you think you're doing this alone you're crazy. Come on, let's go." We headed out of the cabin and to a life boat. We let it go and Eric rowed it to the middle of the ocean. He grabbed a gun and jumped into the sea. I sat in the boat wondering what was happening. I saw Eric come up and then be pulled back down. "Eric!" I leaned over the side to see. "I can't take this anymore." I jumped in and surprisingly the salty water didn't sting my eyes like everyone says. After a fish and a crab slapped the eels silly I grabbed his hands and helped him up the surface. Ariel popped her head out of the water but I didn't see Cindy anywhere in sight. I hoped she was okay.

Cindy's POV

I still stared at the thing that used to be King Triton. He had given himself to Ursula to save Ariel and I. I swam up to the surface. I saw Ariel and Eric hug. Stephanie was treading behind them. I swam up to her. She saw me and swam over to me.

"Cindy!" We hugged. "Oh my gosh, you're okay."

"Yes but you won't be if you don't get out of here now. Ursula more powerful than ever." As if on cue, Ursula came up to the surface but she was huge. We were on her head. We all jumped off. We hung onto each other and she brought her tentacles up and slammed them down. We dove to avoid them. Eric and Stephanie were thrown from us.

"Eric!" Ariel yelled.

"Stephanie!" I yelled. I grabbed Ariel's hand and swam behind a rock. Apparently Ursula had seen us and zapped the rock. We fell into the eye of the wave tornado she had created. She tried to zap us and she missed.

"So much for true love." She yelled as she raised the trident she had stolen from King Triton. Eric was steering the boat that was shipwrecked the night he almost drowned. He steered it right into her killing her in the process. She fell onto the ship and Eric jumped off. Only then did I realize that Stephanie was on board as well. She jumped off and fell into the ocean and didn't come back how Eric did. I swam fast and tried to find her. I saw her floating under water. I grabbed her and brought her to the surface then the beach. I spotted Ariel sitting on a rock I sat on the beach waiting for Eric and/or Stephanie to wake up. They were both breathing so that was a good sign.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie's POV

I woke up on the beach. I looked around and saw Eric next to me. I also saw Cindy sitting next to me on the other side. When she saw that I was awake, she engulfed me in a hug. I hugged her back. That's when I noticed Ariel sitting on a rock and more importantly that her tail was glowing gold. She looked down and smiled to the sea. I looked that way and the legendary King Triton floating there. He was smiling back at Ariel. Ariel jumped into the water and came up wearing a beautiful sparkly purple dress. Eric had just woken up and saw her. He ran up to her and spun her around. After setting her down, he kissed her passionately. They were wed at once. As they had their kiss as husband and wife, Max jumped in the middle and licked their faces. I giggled. I was staring over the side looking at all the Merpeople that had come for Ariel's wedding. I was taken out of my gaze when two arms slide around my waist and I was pulling against someone. I spun around in the embrace and was face to face with Eric. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He gave me a light kiss on my lips.

"You know, that's supposed to stop when you're married."

"I just had to give one more. I had to thank you, if it wasn't for you. I might not have Ariel right now." I just shrugged.

"I know you love her. I still do love you, but I want you to be happy so if she makes you happy there's nothing I can do about that." A tear slide down my face. He brushed it away with his thumb. I hugged him tight. I felt him tighten his grip too. I saw Ariel behind us just smiling. It wasn't one of the jealous smiles either it was an I'm okay smile. I smiled back at her. Eric and I released each other. I pointed to Ariel. Eric turned around and immediately became stupid.

"Ariel… I… umm…"

"Eric, stop, I know what's going on and I'm fine with it. I get it. She's your best friend practically your sister and you love her. I don't care, the only time I will care if it escalates into something more. Like I find you two in bed together."

"Believe me Ariel, that will never happen." Ariel gave me a warm smile. "I'll let you two alone together."

"No wait a second." Ariel was about to say more but her father appeared. She went over to him and hugged him. She whispered something but I couldn't hear. They turned to where Eric and I were. We both bowed to him. I went over to another part of the boat. I saw Cindy and called down to her.

"You know, we got you a dress and the only time you got to wear it was to the wrong wedding."

"I know, well, hopefully it will look as good on you."

"Nah, blue's not my color. I hope we'll see you again."

"I'm sure you will, maybe I'll be able to come up to the surface someday."

"I hope so. I'll see you soon."

Cindy's POV

I swam back to the palace with Ariel's sisters. It just felt weird, I mean Ariel was there anymore. She was like my twin sister and I never really took what it meant. I loved the fact that the king treated me like a daughter but sometimes I wish that I had the life Ariel has now. It's now been a week since the wedding. I was sitting on my bed when the king entered.

"Hello King Triton." I said as I bowed.

"How are you doing?"

"Hanging in there."

"I think you should go to her. Stay with her, make sure she's safe."

"Oh believe me your majesty, if there was a way, I'd do it in a heartbeat." He smiled.

"Than follow me." I was confused but I followed him anyway. We headed up to the surface. He closed his eyes and his trident lit up. I immediately realized what he was doing.

"No, your majesty, I didn't mean that you had to do this." Out of the corner of my eye, I was Stephanie and Ariel walking along with beach with Eric and Max. They were laughed and seemed to be having a good idea.

"Just promise my something, promise me that you'll watch over Ariel." I couldn't contain myself. I jumped into his arms hugging him. "I'll take that as a yes." He said through a chuckle as he hugged me back. "I've always thought of you as daughter, with that said, now it feels like I'm losing my youngest daughters."

"King Triton, you're not losing us. We just live in a different place." He smiled at me.

"Ready?" I nodded. He pointed the trident to me and my red tail split into legs and I walked onto the sand.

"Hey guys." I called. They turned around and gasped. Stephanie came running toward me and hugged me. I hugged her back. Ariel was next. We hugged for what felt like forever.

"Cindy, I have to tell you something. You'll never believe this… I'm going to have a baby!" I looked stunned. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations Ariel, you and Eric." Eric came up to me and gave me a hug. Max licked my face at which I laughed. We all went back to the palace to discuss what would happen. I couldn't wait until this baby was born. I would help Ariel the whole way through. Nothing was going to keep me from the one person I considered a sister ever again.

The end!


End file.
